Talk:Small Economy
howtowiki and thinkcycle ( http://www.thinkcycle.com ) ThinkCycle is an academic, non-profit initiative engaged in supporting distributed collaboration towards design challenges facing underserved communities and the environment. ThinkCycle seeks to create a culture of open source design innovation, with ongoing collaboration among individuals, communities and organizations around the world. ( My rant on the thinkcycle.com ) Mindey Inyuki >> How To Make Everything Opensource ThinkCycle states "Everything Opensource". What I was thinking so much... I want cars, buildings, computers, mobile phones, rockets, sattelites, bottles, lamps, and all of their production lines Open Source. For that goal, we started writing the "WikiHowTo". Today I found ThinkCycle is something similar in its idea. If the goal os to make everything opensource, would like to talk about how to make everything opensource. Do we have to start open-source'ing some mobile phone, or developing it by ourselves? How to develop not only computer programs, but also the products opensource? How do we collaborate on designing the products opensource? I believe we have to be able to share the various different format drawing files... and so on. How do we all do it? http://howto.wikia.com -- July 17, 2006, 12:45 PM ( A reply to the rant ) From: John M from smalleconomy.com To: Inyuki Date: Jul 26, 2006 7:25 AM Subject: howtowiki and thinkcycle Hello Mindey Inyuki, I saw your piece at Thinkcycle about how to make everything Open Source. A good "how to" would be How to get together and make the things that are described at HowTo Wiki. John http://www.smalleconomy.com Inyuki: Hello, John. Thank you for taking your time to see my wikipedia page. I have also took a look at your page about Small Economy. My opinion on that, is that this Small Economy might not be really small, because in mass production, when you try to mass-produce] something, you usually cannot do that when there is a small population. For example, in a small country as Lithuania (until it entered the EU), no one would think building a factory of something useful, because there are only 3 million people here. A production line usually needs a market. maybe this small economy could actually be an economy the size of London.. I think mass production is necessary, because it saves a lot of time for all of us. Anyway, of course, starting to do something in a small group might be a good start. John: Hi Yes, it has to start small, then experience will show how small it can be. The market considerations you mention don't matter because the small economy does not depend on the market. We do final assembly of most tools and appliances we use, the output being 110% or 120% of internal need. The small production overrun is marketed in outlets jointly owned and operated by many small economies. Our outlets will be able to undersell the competition because we are not depending on them to sustain us. We sustain ourselves internally. We can operate with very small margins. HowTo Wiki can be the hub of our open source world, connecting thousands of small economies. -Inyuki :I think we could start thinking of the steps to create such a Small Economy. Inyuki 12:30, 28 July 2006 (UTC)